


You Open Me Up

by Silk_and_Flowers



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, How can the show be ending tonight I am not ready, Love, Magic, My heart hurts after writing this, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_and_Flowers/pseuds/Silk_and_Flowers
Summary: She can feel her resolve chip away with the echo of Laura’s last heartbeat, feel her sanity slip down her face with her tears, feel her love bleeding out from her every pore.





	

**By your heartstrings I am hanging from a dream**

**Gently swinging in the warm autumn breeze**

**Come look at the scars, smother a heart, opening up**

**Look at the scars, smother a heart, opening up**

**No more**

Carmilla has dreamt this moment many times before. The smoke, the battle, the sickening horror. It was the same as it always was in her nightmares.

Carmilla yells for Lafontaine to cover them as she falls to Laura’s side, terror pounding its way through her shaking limbs.

Never had she dreamed this awful reality. Never had Carmilla foreseen that Laura would just drop beside her, healthy one moment and near death the next.

Laura’s lips are blue, her skin rapidly greying. Carmilla pulls her into her and brushes her hair back with trembling hands, searching for the pulse usually fluttering steadily in her neck.

The heartbeat there is too weak to even tremble beneath her fingertips.

* * *

_She snaps into awareness and all of a sudden she is acutely and awfully aware of every part of her and how it all aches aches aches-_

_Her head is spinning and she is only able to recognise the pain and how it is particularly focused inside her chest but there is now also a fire bubbling beneath her skin screaming to be relieved and-_

_She gasps but the pain inside her chest deepens and it feels_ wrong, _so very very wrong and she lets out the breath in a wail of agony-_

* * *

She has tried all she can think of. Compressions, mouth to mouth, tilting Laura’s head so her airways are clear. None of it has worked.

Carmilla is dimly aware that she is weeping.

It does not matter, nothing matters except the weight of Laura in her arms and how her heartbeat is quieting further with each precious second.

Carmilla cannot save her. What are a few tears worth when compared to Laura's life?

* * *

_The sound is so terrifying and so assaulting to her new heightened senses that the first time Mircalla hears Matska scream she faints._

_She comes to on a chaise longue in their manor, sore and sensitive. Matska is hovering over her, equal parts concern and amusement dancing in her expression._

_"What was that?” Her voice is groggy and the loud sound makes her flinch._

_“The older a vampire becomes, the more they develop certain abilities.” Matska’s voice is quiet enough that Mircalla can bear the sound. “You will most likely develop this too. It is a vocal expression that vampires can use when they are in a threatening situation. The pitch and timbre of this scream are high enough to severely disorient those in their surroundings, allowing a vampire to remove the threat.” She chuckles softly. “You will be pleased to know, dear Mircalla, that you will become used to the sound eventually.”_

* * *

Carmilla is crumbling to pieces.

She can feel her resolve chip away with the echo of Laura’s last heartbeat, feel her sanity slip down her face with her tears, feel her love bleeding out from her every pore.

She hugs Laura’s body to her chest.

And she screams.

* * *

_Mircalla has been practising._

_She has always coveted the ability to control her vampire self, envying Maman and Mattie for their effortless ability to disguise their nature. She had been practising, and over the past year she had managed to finally figure out how to control her feeding._

_However, she had not yet been able to figure out how to retract and extract her fangs at will. Until today, that was._

_She leaps into the sitting room where Maman and Mattie are talking, twirling and laughing with a pride she has not felt since she was human. They smile with her and congratulate her. With fond warmth and approval shining from Maman’s eyes, Mircalla feels like one of the brightest stars in the sky._

* * *

The bitterness and cruelty of it all sweeps its way through her.

Carmilla does not see that the battle ceases, its fighters falling unconscious where they stand. 

Laura’s life, all she had lived and all she had yet to live, tremble under her skin.

Carmilla does not comprehend the shadows that begin to crowd around her and darken her surroundings.

Love seeps out through her every movement as she traces the features of Laura’s face.

Carmilla does not notice when her screams begin to form words.

* * *

_“Mother!”_

_“Oh hush, Carmilla. He will be a good asset for us.”_

_“He was a street urchin. How can you even tell that he will be an asset? He has no skills from his life!”_

_The moonlight reflects off Mother’s fangs as she grins, sending a shiver of fear down Carmilla’s spine. “Exactly.”_

_She bends over the beaten and bloodied corpse on the floor and extends her arms to the night sky. She begins to speak, the guttural groan of her voice seeming to draw in the night sky around them._

_Carmilla cannot do anything but whimper as she sees the flickering brightness of something_ other _wrap its tendrils almost lovingly around the broken body._

* * *

There is a humming roar in Carmilla’s ears and something sinking its way under Laura’s skin. There is a desperation in the words she is speaking and blood dripping from the wounds in her lips from the force of her voice. There is hope and love as Carmilla soothes and heals rather than twisting and maiming.

* * *

  _Hysteria is bubbling up again and she tries to breathe, to regain control of herself. Instead she chokes, gagging on blood. The overwhelming stench of gore and death assaults her and she can hear every droplet of blood hit the floor from every one of the corpses surrounding her and-_

_She chokes again and the pain in her chest squeezes tight. Forcing her eyes open, she sees the blurry figure of a woman stalk towards her, faster than Mircalla had ever seen anything move before. Comprehension creeps through her thoughts, and Mircalla wants to run away from it because it cannot be true it cannot be true it cannot be_ real-

_The woman leans down and runs her finger down the neck of one of the corpses slumped nearby. She licks the blood from a delicately gloved finger and smiles at Mircalla._

_"Greetings, little one.”_

* * *

The shadows fall away and everything resumes normalcy. Fighters from both sides groan and awaken, staring around in groggy confusion.

Carmilla sees none of this.

She is watching the alertness of suddenly tense muscles, feeling hitching gasps of pain and a ragged moan rumble against her chest. She notices the fangs shining out between Laura’s parted lips, glittering and razor sharp, and they feel like a benediction and a curse.

Carmilla startles at the feel of fingertips grazing her jawline, her eyes instantly snapping up to focus on Laura’s.

Understanding shines through the haze of pain in the golden brown wonder of Laura’s eyes. A thousand emotions sweep their way through Carmilla, and Laura’s hand trembles against her cheek.

“Carm.”

 

**Smother a heart, opening up**

**Look at the scars**

**Opening up, opening up, opening up**

**Look at the scars**

**You open me up**

_**The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness, HIM** _

**Author's Note:**

> This little story hurt my heart as I was writing it, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I would also like to say a thank you to Carmilla for everything the show has done for me. I cannot put properly into words the hugely positive impact the show has had on everyone watching. I will probably end up crying many times tonight as I watch what I am sure will be a beautiful finale and a fitting end to the little webseries that could.


End file.
